Regulations
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Life has many twists and pulls, sometimes you think you earned a shortcut and you fall through. It is too bad you forgot the rules, one cannot want something without giving something in return. Maybe you'll learn to love your cage, with the pretty eyes you loved watching over you. America/England.


I BETTER GET SOME GURO!EREN OUT OF THIIIIIIS! idk it started with smut and then bang, stuff happened and stuff.

Warnings: smut, craycray stuff. My English.

* * *

Alfred wasn't one that liked to look for trouble. He knew how this place worked and he knew how to avoid the unwanted drama. It was pretty simple, jail had a society of its own, why? Because they were isolated from the real world, this was their new world. They had their own government, which simply consisted of what they needed and how to get it. It was like they were back in time and money had no value to them, just the goods they could trade in between each other. There was always a big fish that had men working for him because he knew how to get the goods, and so he would take advantage of the rest of the inmates, because if you were in here just for a few years, the last thing you wanted to do was to get killed just because you didn't give the guy a couple of cigarettes.

It was that simple but also complicated. It was simple because it was a quick trade on trade and people hardly ever cheated. Why? Because you had nowhere to run, you would be a dumbass if you tried to cheat anyone when you had fifteen foot tall walls keeping you locked up in the same environment. But it was complicated if you didn't have anything to trade, you had to be smart and not use all of your resources at once. If you ran out too early in the month then you were fucked, specially if the big boss asked something from you, because then you had to pay in other ways. Either work for him until you can pay him or more often than not, be ready to suck his dick and hope that you do a good job at it.

Alfred knew how to maneuver his way around here by now, he had been in jail for four years now, with six left. People didn't bother him and he didn't bother people, it was that simple. They knew he only had ten years and he was out, so he wasn't going to be willing to do anything too stupid, and if they tried to bully him, Alfred simply traded something in return or locked himself up in isolation over and over again. In the end, people stopped noticing him and he was just another inmate that was blending into the sea of orange uniforms, and the sunny blond wanted to keep it that way.

Still, it wasn't like Alfred had an easier way of surviving by blending in. He just wasn't targeted as much by the people he didn't want to see. Sure, he had to sleep with them a couple of times and sure he wasn't that bad at sucking dick but it was all part of the way things worked here. Alfred just hadn't developed any kind of interest in jail, other people now played it as a game and it was the only way of living they knew now. Alfred? He just couldn't wait to get out.

Well, at least that was the way it used to be.

Life had been calm and boring until a new jail guard showed up. Alfred did not see him for his first whole week but he could hear everyone talking about him. Gilbert was specially loud about it, it wasn't until Vash threatened him with a knife that he had to stop his loud comments. The sunny blond didn't know what the big deal was, new guards were not uncommon and soon enough they ended up taking part of their little society. Sometimes guards would even offer them goods in exchange of favors, like beating up an inmate because he decided to be stupid and stand up to their harsh treatment.

Alfred didn't know what the big deal was until he met the guard himself. He was in charge of waking up the inmates and getting them to the dinning room for breakfast. He stopped in front of Alfred's jail cell and gave him a bored look.

"Hey, hurry up. I want to get this over with."

The sunny blond stopped what he was doing, his blue eyes glancing at the new guard and stare he did. He sure did. The guy was shorter than him, slim and with a narrow waist. He had sandy blond hair that brushed against his cheek bones and covered his ears. He had a pair of fascinating green eyes that almost seemed to glow. Alfred couldn't remember seeing another guard that had their uniform fit as well as it fit this man. It was like it was meant for him to wear and look obscenely lewd while doing it. He had soft lips, soft looking skin and as he moved Alfred shifted his gaze to the nice hips and thighs. The guy was just androgynous, dangerously so. The scowl on his face and the thick eyebrows were probably the only thing that could manage to break the spell.

The guard, Arthur tilted his head at him and then smirked. He placed both of his hands on his hips and Alfred couldn't help himself but to follow his movements.

"Are you done? Or do you want to miss breakfast?" He sounded amused, far too amused and it let Alfred know that Arthur knew, he knew exactly how he looked and he knew exactly what was going through Alfred's mind. It pissed off the sunny blond to no end.

Arthur was one of the guards looking over the inmates while they had breakfast. He was standing near another guard, idly chatting with him and mostly looking annoyed. He looked more like a man than anything else when he looked annoyed but as soon as his features softened, he was a confusing mess. Alfred found himself staring again and sadly, he noticed that he wasn't the only one. If Arthur had been an inmate, Alfred was sure that he would had gotten raped, repeatedly by now. Hell, sometimes inmates would even start shit with guards, but nobody was trying anything with Arthur and Alfred found himself wondering why.

The sunny blond asked Vash, he was the one you would turn towards if you wanted info and the other did owe him a couple of favors.

"The new guard? Arthur? You don't know?" Vash raised a brow at Alfred, had the other crawled out from under a rock or what.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking." Alfred rolled his eyes, looking annoyed already. He didn't like asking Vash for info because it could earn him some unwanted attention, from either Gilbert or Ludwig.

"Man, you need to stop living under a rock. The bitch is just off limits, he is the owners little brother. Different moms, same dad. Used to be a nurse from what I know but then ended up going through police training and his big brother transferred him here. Apparently to keep an eye on him, who knows why though. I can't dig that info yet, but he gives me the creeps."

Alfred hummed quietly to himself and gave Vash a quick thank you before leaving for his cell room. Well, this was just fucking fantastic. No wonder nobody dared to do anything, he was Scott's little brother and if there was something nobody wanted to do, and nobody was stupid enough to do, was to mess with the one that was in charge of the whole damn prison. That would be suicide.

Unfortunately, that didn't keep Alfred from stroking his dick at night. The mental picture of Arthur already burned into his brain. If he was so overly-protected, he doubted that Arthur would be that experienced. He was probably sloppy when sucking dick, he would choke and tear up. Maybe even drool all over himself. He would need a lot of stretching and would possibly cling to Alfred the whole time he was fucking him. Yeah, that mental image was perfect, it was good enough to make him cum and kept giving him a good wet dream through the night.

How very wrong he was.

One morning Alfred woke up and a pair of green eyes were already staring down at him. Arthur was giving him a very amused smiled. The guard had his hands behind his back, and was looming over Alfred. Maybe Alfred was still half asleep, but he noticed a different look in his eyes, one that he hadn't seen it before. Arthur's eyes looked too content, too amused and even a bit too crazy. The sunny blond rubbed his eyes and then the look was gone, maybe it was all in his mind.

"You are going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry up." Arthur said, in an almost sing song like voice, and with that he was gone.

Arthur was an odd ball. He looked childish happy one second and then the next he had that scowl on his face, that deep frown that showed that in the end he was a guard here too and he demanded respect. But then during the night he would do the last check up and smile in an insanely nice way.

"Have a good night guys." He would say, with a sweet voice that made Alfred twitch and narrow his eyes. This guy was a big, fucking cock tease and he had no plans on hiding it.

This went on for months, people slowly got used to Arthur's antics. They had to keep their distance each time they spoke to him and they were fully aware that he was off limits, so the most they could do was flirt with him, but Arthur would simply act like he didn't notice it or care. Alfred decided to ignore the other and simply kept his dirty thoughts where they belonged, his mind and yet, he was always running into Arthur one way or the other.

It was especially dangerous when Alfred ran into Arthur when he was cleaning the upstairs bathroom that belonged to the guards. It was very dangerous because it was only the two of them, alone, with no one around and Alfred really wanted to do things, he really wanted to drop the sponge he was using to clean the sinks and reach for the damn guard that he knew, he knew, was smiling at him. But he never acted upon his thoughts, he kept cleaning, ignoring how painfully hard he was becoming.

"Don't you want to fuck me?"

Arthur asked that simple question one day. Alfred had been mopping the floor, and his grip on the mob tightened enough that he was sure he wanted it to snap in half. He looked at Arthur, and he was cleaning back against one of the stall doors. He looked so bored and uninterested that Alfred thought that he hallucinated, but then those green eyes looked at him and the soft lips twitched into a tiny smirk and Alfred was sure that he wasn't hearing voices.

"Fuck yes." Alfred heard himself whispering and dropped the mop on the floor. Before he could stop himself from doing anything he was pinning down the other against the stall door, his hips quickly gripping onto his hips while his mouth quickly latched onto Arthur's neck. He sucked and lick on the soft skin, and let out a content noise. The sandy blond smelled nice, like a fresh spring morning, his hair had the slight hint of green apples and Alfred ended up burying his nose on Arthur's hair, his hands moving down to grope that perfect ass he loved staring at.

The stall door open and the two tumble inside. Arthur moved so Alfred ended up sitting on the toilet before the door was closed and locked behind them. The sunny blond groaned and reached for the other, pulling Arthur onto his lap before pulling on his shirt until it was off. He sucked and licked on the skin in front of him, while Arthur held onto his hands, but Alfred didn't care, he bit down one of the hard nipples and shuddered when the guard let out a small moan in pleasure. The half lidded green eyes stared down at him, and another small smile spread across Arthur's lips.

Alfred kept staring until a clicking noise got his attention. It was then that he noticed that his hands were now handcuffed to one of the metal pipes behind him, keeping him from freely moving his hands. The guard simply smiled at him, tracing his gloved fingers over Alfred's lips.

"I'm scared that you might do something to hurt me, so deal with that, okay?" Arthur smiled again and Alfred narrowed his eyes. The guard was lying, he wasn't afraid of shit, he was doing this because he wanted to.

Alfred's idea of Arthur and Arthur himself were extremely different. It was pretty obvious that the other knew what he was doing and he knew pretty well. He unzipped Alfred's uniform and pulled up his shirt, his tongue licking his lips as he stared down at the inmate's body. Alfred could have sworn he even saw him shudder. The guard ran his hands over the muscles and once he reached Alfred's navel he pulled his boxers down. He moved to sit on Alfred's legs, leaving enough space for his hand to tug out Alfred's cock, the leather covered gloves wrapping around the soft member.

"You know, I usually wait for guys to make the first move, but I got tired of waiting. I guess you have more self control than most." Arthur snickered against his ear, his tongue dipping in before he bit down on Alfred's earlobe. He let out a soft moan and ran his tongue over his ear one more time before pulling back and kneeling down in front of the sunny blond.

Alfred almost choked with his own spit when Alfred swallowed his whole member. The guard was very experienced, he didn't choke or even drool when he started to suck on his member, instead he ran his tongue over the tip of Alfred's cock, letting it play with the foreskin. He sucked on the loose piece of skin, gently pulling it with his lips before pushing his tongue underneath it. He moved his tongue in circles and sucked on the head once, twice and then used his lips to push the foreskin back, revealing the head of Alfred's cock.

Arthur smirked that flirting smirk of his and ran his tongue over the head of Alfred's cock. He didn't suck or used his lips this time, he was simply licking and savoring the taste. He looked content, maybe even excited. But Alfred found himself groaning in pleasure when the sandy blond finally took his member in his mouth, his hard dick filling up that tight, wet mouth. He could feel his member slowly sliding inside Arthur's mouth, the head pushing past the roof of his mouth to move deeper until he could feel the back of Arthur's throat. The heat was unbelievable, the guard's mouth was moist and hot and the back of his throat was tight around his cock. Arthur let out a soft noise and Alfred shivered as the noises send vibrations across his dick, which only caused another weave of pleasure to spread through his body.

The guard smiled again, as much as he could with a full cock filling his mouth. He looked up at Alfred and slowly started to move his head, fucking his mouth willingly with Alfred's member. The gloved hands ended up resting on his thighs, giving Arthur the stability he needed to started bobbling his head back and forth, non-stop. He was breathing heavily through his nose and Alfred could feel the hot air hitting against his cock as Arthur moved back before taking his full member again. The guard's nose was buried against his pubic hair and his lips were also rubbing against the rough texture but he didn't seem to care at all. Instead he held that position, his now half lidded eyes looking down. He started to suck now, his arms wrapping around Alfred's hips to keep his position.

The sunny blond was panting quietly, his hips trembling as he stared down at Arthur. The guard had his full cock in his mouth and was now sucking and wiggling his tongue against it. He kept his face half buried against Alfred's groin, looking quite happy with his position. Once or twice he closed his jaw, just a bit, enough for his teeth to put a heavy pressure on Alfred's member, but not enough for it to become painful.

Alfred concluded that Arthur was fucking amazing at sucking dick. He could feel his balls itching to come and his cock was twitching inside Arthur's throat. As if knowing exactly what was happening, Arthur pulled back and licked his lips, keeping his lips pressing against Alfred's member.

"You can't cum yet. Are you serious?" Arthur snickered quietly and then stood up, he undid his belt and unzipped his pants before slowly lowering them just below his hips. The sandy blond leaned forward, bending over so his face was only inches away from Alfred's, just then did he pulled his gloves off and then started to suck on his own fingers. He drooled on them until they were coated with saliva.

Arthur leaned in and kissed his lips, his tongue quickly pushing inside Alfred's mouth. He groaned and closed his eyes. Alfred however didn't, his eyes were glued on the hand that was now moving in between Arthur's thighs. He watched as it disappeared and then Arthur let out a soft moan against his lips. He was pushing a finger inside of himself, and then a second one was quickly added. The blue eyes kept staring, never looking away until Arthur chuckled and the blue orbs met the green ones.

"If you want to watch, all you gotta do is ask."

Alfred swallowed heavily, he wanted to say something, anything, but his throat was dry. He couldn't remember ever being this fucking quiet in his life.

Arthur lowered his pants below his knees and spread his legs, now standing with his knees touching Alfred's legs. He grabbed his cock and bit down on his bottom lip, stroking his member before reaching back to push the two fingers back inside his asshole and Alfred...Alfred had the perfect view. The sunny blond chewed on his bottom lip, watching the fingers push in and out before spreading out. Arthur was moaning quietly, his hand holding onto the base of his member and stroking the skin gently. He was panting and moaning and his face was a light shade of red now. Alfred wanted nothing but to rip the handcuffs to shreds so he could do as he wished.

Once again Arthur smirked and as if he could read his mind like before, he reached back and unlocked the handcuffs. He lazily swung them back and forth in between his fingers, his content eyes staring down at Alfred once again.

"Well, what is holding you back now?"

Alfred's body moved on its own now and yanked Arthur down on top of his lap, he held onto those slim hips and then raised them up before he thrust his full cock inside the sandy blond. He groaned and narrowed his eyes, holding tightly onto the guards hips before thrusting his hips upwards. He couldn't stop now, there was no way he could. With soft growl he changed positions and had shoved Arthur against the door before bending him over and pulling his hips against his cock again. He pushed inside of him once more and started a rough violent pace.

"You are such a big tease...fuck!" Alfred hissed loudly and narrowed his eyes when Arthur tightened around his member. He roughly pulled on his hips in return and held them in place, not allowing the guard to move at all, instead Alfred was doing all the work now. He was thrust his hips, the skin on his thighs slapping against Arthur's ass, and soon enough he was spreading out those asscheeks, forcing the sandy blond to take more of his member until Alfred was satisfied.

"Did you really wanted a dick that bad?" The sunny blond hissed against Arthur's ear, his tongue running over the shell, much like what Arthur had done to him. He could feel the other shivering under his hold, and he was moaning and clawing at the door in front of him. Arthur was rolling his hips, biting down on the corner of his bottom lip.

"H-ha, I'm actually quite picky." Arthur chuckled quietly and then let out a loud moan when Alfred's cock brushed against his prostate. He tilted his head back, leaning it against his shoulder, his half lidded eyes lost in pleasure now. He could hear that his moans were shaking and he wanted nothing more than for the other to keep pushing against that spot. But Alfred had other plans.

The guard let out a loud yelping noise when Alfred pulled him back and then hooked his arms underneath Arthur's legs before lifting him off the ground. The sunny blond moved back then and sat down again, keeping Arthur above his cock as he leaned in to rest his chin on his shoulder. He groaned and moved the guard with ease, surprised of how light he was. He made him ride his cock like this, not letting go of him for even a second.

"Picky huh? Then I guess I feel special." Alfred nodded, and bit down on Arthur's shoulder, leaving a nasty mark behind. He moved to his neck next, leaving as many purple and red bruises as he could. Slowly he let go of Arthur's knees and the other leaned back against him, lifting his hips and riding Alfred's cock freely now. The guard arched his back and pressed his body against Alfred, his breathing coming out in shorts breathes.

Arthur was stroking his cock now, his fingers putting pressure against the tip as he greedily kept taking Alfred's whole member inside of him. He was smiling, moaning and his idle eyes were lost in pleasure. He needed more of this, more, more. With a soft noise he turned around to face the other, and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, now having an easier time riding the inmate's dick until it was brushing against his prostate over and over again. It was agonizingly good, the pleasure spreading through his body was making him shiver and goose bumps were crawling over his skin, even his toes were curling up. He could feel that he was close, he was so close.

The guard almost screamed in pleasure when Alfred decided to grip his cock tightly and pull on his hair at the same time. It was the last bit of stimulation he needed, he was pushed over the head and heard himself giving a loud moan as he came, his body tightening around the cock inside of him, making it feel even bigger than before. But he didn't stop moving, he kept rolling his hips, moving his ass until Alfred pulled on his hair again and came inside of him. The sandy blond shivered and licked his lips, feeling as Alfred's cum filled him up.

The two sat there, breathing heavily and very satisfied with their orgasm. It wasn't until Arthur leaned in and kissed Alfred that the sunny blond groaned and felt his cock twitching again, slowly hardening against Arthur for the second time.

Alfred knew that he couldn't tell anyone about what happened, but somehow he felt extremely good knowing that he had been able to fuck the boytoy that everyone was lusting after. Maybe this is how it felt to be ahead of the people in this damn place, he wasn't sure. It could be the reason why Ivan always tried to keep himself on the top and keep control over the whole damn place, maybe this pride and satisfaction could compare to that. He wasn't really sure, but he was happy. He sat next to Vash during dinner.

That was a mistake.

"Alfred, guess what I dug out?" The long haired blond smirked at him and took another spoon full of his food.

"A new medicine to keep Gilbert from snoring so loud he wakes up the whole damn place?" Alfred chuckled and the other male rolled his eyes.

"No, I found out stuff about the new little guard. Apparently the guards like to gossip more than we do..." Vash moved closer to Alfred, not wanting anyone else to hear this, not without at least paying him. "The bitch is crazy. Every job and hospital he worked at? People have gone missing, nobody can pin point what's happening but they all had some kind of connection to him. He was the main suspect of ten different murders. He was fired from two hospitals after he was considered the main suspect of drugs going missing, like the strong medical shit. Nobody can prove it but they all somehow knew it was him."

"The last hospital he worked at, it was burned to the ground. With half of the patients still inside. The fire? It started near his ward, and people said that they heard him arguing with another doctor. They said they were having an affair and the doctor was already married with kids. He died in the fire, he couldn't even get out of his office."

"They said that Scott forced him to join the police, during boot camp? Two of the people that apparently had bullied him because of his looks ended up on the hospital. The reason? Accidents, one of them lost a leg. Once he finished his training he transferred him here right away, locking him away from anything else and keeping him safe. Arthur lives here, he has a room in the top top floor where the police quarters are. He is locked up here with us."

Alfred wasn't sure when his blood went cold but it was hard to move now, both of his eyes were wide and he couldn't bring himself to eat his food anymore. He leaned back against his chair, and glanced at Vash once again. The other was taking a sip of his juice.

"I'm so glad no one has been stupid enough to mess with him, I feel sorry for the poor bastard that falls for his tricks." Vash laughed quietly and continue to eat his food. At some point Gilbert joined and sat next to him.

The sunny blond could do nothing but to stare at his food, he swallowed heavily and put his fork down, his hands covering his face. This was a joke, this had to be a joke. He was waiting for Vash to laugh at him and call him stupid for believing the shit he was saying but he never did. Instead he kept talking to Gilbert, yelling at him for trying to steal his food. Alfred couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, he just swallowed heavily and looked up.

The moment his gaze left the table, his blue eyes met a pair of green eyes that were observing him from afar. He watched as the sandy blond slowly smirked at him, his lips twitching as the green orbs kept staring, never looking away. It was just then that Alfred realized how extremely poisonous Arthur's eyes looked, how extremely dangerous he felt. People weren't keeping their distance because Scott was his brother, no, it was because subconsciously everybody had known, everybody knew that he wasn't someone to mess with. Much like Ludwig's or Ivan's aura, or sometimes even Alfred's own. It was Alfred's lust that kept him from realizing this, it was Arthur's harmless appearance that he stupidly fell for his tricks.

Arthur's little smirk just seem to grow until it was a smile, and those green eyes, the glee and joy in them, never left.

Alfred felt his throat running dry and he swallowed heavily. He was fucked.

Another week passed and it somehow didn't surprised Alfred when he noticed that guards were gathered all around his cell room. He didn't have a roommate so he usually never had any kind of room inspections but today was different. He felt himself twitching a smile when a guard held a small bag filled with a white powder to his face. That wasn't his, it wasn't. He didn't own that.

"That's not mine." He heard himself saying, his voice shaking. He was afraid, no he was nervous. Alfred knew what this meant, he knew what this implied. He wasn't given another chance to defend himself, instead he was taken to Scott's office, his legs and wrists were both cuffed together and he was taken up the elevator with two guards next to him. The guards put a complicated code on the elevator and then it started moving.

Alfred's legs felt heavy, he had fucked up. He forgot that what he wanted to most was to blend in, to hide and to not be noticed. That implied the fact that he shouldn't want something, that he shouldn't show that he needed something. He failed, he screwed up and now he was standing in front of two wooden doors that open up. Alfred was taken inside and the two guards left but stood right outside the door. The sunny blond looked up from the ground and he swallowed heavily.

The sunny blond hadn't met Scott, before he was low profile after all. He was here for selling drugs, for trying to find a way out of a fucked up house with a fucked up family. He wasn't dangerous and his sentence had been perfectly clear. He had an appointment with his lawyer maybe twice during the year, just to remind him to be good and that he was going to try to lower his sentence, that was it. That was Alfred's record in jail.

Scott was sitting behind his desk, a long cigarette in between his lips. He was furiously shifting in between papers. Arthur, the cunning bitch was sitting on his desk, his legs lazily swinging back and forth, it wasn't until he looked at Alfred that he smirked and crossed his right leg over the left one, the same nice, pretty smile spreading over his lips. He clicked his tongue and Scott looked up from his desk.

Alfred froze in place, and he just wanted to laugh. A pair of green eyes was looking back at him again, and what terrified Alfred was the fact that they looked as toxic and poisonous as Arthur's. The hint of violence and glee was there, but the bit of insanity wasn't, or maybe Alfred wasn't able to see it, maybe it wasn't as obvious as the one in Arthur's eyes.

"Tch, it's really too bad boy, you were doing so well..." The red head sighed, holding his cigarette in between his lips now. "A perfect record, no trouble at all. I could have never imagined that you would be dealing drugs but then again, your background can't lie."

"That wasn't mine..." Alfred had his voice back and he narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't mine, someone put it in there."

"Oh?" The look that Alfred was given said everything. Scott was smirking, his eyes slightly narrowed with amusement. 'Who is going to believe that?' was the unspoken question and Alfred found himself biting down on his bottom lip, and shaking his head. No, no, no, this wasn't happening. He only had six years left, only that.

"Too bad, I just hope that this doesn't extend your sentence after I update your case." Scott leaned back against his chair, resting his cheek against his hand. The same smirk still on his lips. The sharp eyes turned towards Arthur then and Alfred found himself looking at the sandy blond.

Arthur was looking at him with the same sweet smile, the green eyes glowing with happiness. He was even slightly blushing and he licked his lips and leaned his cheek against his shoulder, never looking away from Alfred. Never removing his eyes from him.

Scott hadn't forced Arthur to join the police because he wanted to protect him. He locked him up in a whole new playground and Alfred had been the stupid one that fell for him. That couldn't hold back. The sunny blond shook his head, sweat rolling down his brows as he took a step back. A rush of hatred burst through him then and he growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously and if looks could kill, Arthur would have dropped dead a long time ago.

"You fucking bitch, I'm going to make you regret this. I swear!" The blue eyes burned with hatred and Arthur's smile only seem to grow wider and wider, the green eyes widened and he looked like a broken doll as he tilted his head and it lightly hang from his shoulder.

"Really? I cannot wait. Maybe I'll visit you tonight." The mocking tone brought another wave of rage from Alfred and he took a step forward, and as he did Scott stood.

"Take him away." The red head yelled and the two guards rushed in, holding Alfred down and dragging him outside as he struggle and screamed. He was going to make them pay, he was going to make sure he did.

Alfred was shoved in an isolation room. The burning rage that was spreading through his body had him punching the wall until his knuckles were bleeding. He screamed in frustration and pulled on his hair, not believing what just happened. Not understanding why him, just why him. One thing was for sure though, he wasn't going to sit and let them win, no. He heard himself growling as he sat on the floor, blood dripping onto the floor.

Arthur came at night like he said he would. He sat next to him, acting like nothing happened. Alfred could remember wrapping his fingers around his neck and choking him, slamming him against the walls and struggling with him but he didn't kill him. He couldn't and the sandy blond simply purred at him and ran his hands through his hair.

"You are really cute Alfred."

That was all Arthur said and Alfred let him go. Even if he killed Arthur or tried to, it didn't affect the sandy blond,it didn't affect him at all. It was like he was long gone and nothing seem to frighten him, not even death, not even pain. He simply kept smiling and his eyes kept showing the same never ending glee.

Alfred fucked up, he truly did and the sandy blond just giggle and hugged him close to his chest, petting his hair and kissing his forehead. They were going to have lots of fun together.

Alfred learned the hard way, this was why he wasn't the same anymore, this was the reason why he now had twenty years of jail added to his sentence with his lawyer trying his best to give him an appeal. You can play the game in jail, sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. The sunny blond tried his best, he wanted to be free. Yet, every morning he woke up to those green eyes that kept him locked up.

There was no going back to the way things used to be.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
